1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sporting goods for batting including a golf club, a base ball bat, cricket and others formed with a batting portion making use of hides of cattle, horses and other suitable animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional golf club will be described. For a club head of a wood club, persimmon which is one kind of a Japanese persimmon tree, metal, carbon or the like have been used. The club head made of metal, carbon or the like excels in flying distance to that made of persimmon but is inferior thereto in batting sound, batting feeling and batting stability. In the present situation, even the club head made of persimmon is insufficient in hardness as compared with a ball which is made to increase hardness and enhance elasticity in order to extend a flying distance, thus failing to make the best use of elasticity of the ball.
Taking into account the problem as noted above, there is disclosed (in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 3-236866) a golf club of which club head formed by laminating hides of cattle, horses and other suitable animals in order to provide a golf club having a club head which can exhibit both merits of persimmon, and metal, carbon, etc. even for a ball having a high hardness and having a high class feeling.
This golf club is excellent in the beauty of external appearance, batting sound and batting feeling. The hardness of the head according to this golf club is somewhat lower than that of a metal head but is substantially approximate to that of carbon and is higher than that of persimmon. Therefore, the flying distance can extend more than that in case of persimmon even with respect to a ball having a high hardness. However, it has been found that such a golf club as described has a problem in terms of durability Such that as the golf club is used for a long period, the hide fibrous tissue of a side opposite to the batting surface, a neck portion or an end of a head portion of the club head subjected to the batting and shock gradually gets out of shape.